dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Golden Moustache/Opposite-Freddy vs The Hulk
Anger is something that can happen,but you don't wanna get these two mad! Opposite-Freddy,the "superhero" Freddy from another dimension,and The Incredible Hulk! Which powerhouse will win? Pre-Fight NO RESEARCH JUST BLOODSHED DBX!!!!!!!! Fight It was a nice day in a city,and everything was normal,people were walking around as usual... Until a roar was heard,as Opposite-Freddy,the weird Freddy from another dimension,came in and started destroying everything he saw,he was pissed off,so he was gonna take his anger out on stuff,he was destroying buildings,and various places,until... Another roar was heard,but it wasn't Opposite-Freddy's,it was of another beast,a green beast... The Hulk was far away in the distance and jumped very high in the air,landing close to where Opposite-Freddy was. Hulk: "HULK SMASH BLACK FROG!" Opposite-Freddy growled. OF: "ME CRUSH GREEN MAN!" Both let out roars as they ran at each other. HEEEERREEEEEE WEEEEE GOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! As both combatants got close to each other,Opposite-Freddy punched The Hulk right in the chest,sending him skidding meters away,Opposite-Freddy roared as he lunged at The Hulk who uppercut Opposite-Freddy and slammed him on the ground a few times,before slapping him and sending him to the ground. The Anti-Freddy slowly got up as he noticed The Hulk about to crush him in ground pound style,so he got up and moved out of the way. OF then punched The Hulk in the jaw,sending him roaring and sending him a few meters back,then OF pulled out a banana peel and threw it towards Hulk's feet,making him slip on it and fall on the ground. But Hulk wasn't that hurt as despite his size he got up and punched OF right in the chest,sending him through various buildings,destroying them as Hulk grabbed chunks of them and threw them at OF who destroyed them with punches. OF then ran at Hulk who smashed him,turning him flattened,but OF regenerated and started punching Hulk's chest,but he wasn't fazed and Hulk attempted to grab him... Just to get a roundhouse kick to the nose,making the large green beast hold his nose in pain,which was bleeding a bit. OF roared and got on Hulk's back,before kicking the back of Hulk's neck,sending him a few meters forward. OF got off Hulk's back as he got ready to slam his fists on his head,but Hulk roared and clapped his hands,creating a shockwave which sent OF pretty high in the air. The Hulk then jumped very high and slammed his fists down on OF,sending him down,but OF shot various magic blasts at Hulk,hurting him and sending him away. OF landed on the ground safely as The Hulk brutally came into the ground,but his regeneration factor already kicked in and healed his wounds. OF roared as he punched Hulk right in the face,sending him meters back as he roared. OF shot various dark red orbs from his palms at Hulk,who dodged them all and ran at fast speeds towards OF,who got slammed into various trees,and then thrown on the ground. Hulk then grabbed OF and started crushing him,making him yell a bit in pain,but OF created a forcefield around Hulk,who was confused as he was separated from OF,the forcefield then exploded,but The Hulk tanked it although with some bruises,OF used telekinesis to throw The Hulk around but The Hulk then got a lucky hit in and punched OF right in the face, a bit of blood coming out of OF's nose. The Hulk charged at OF...but then lightning striked the large green beast,sending him to his knees as he roared in pain. OF then threw a dark red orb at Hulk,hitting him as he started to age quickly into an old man. Hulk had enough however,and suddenly a large shockwave sent OF skidding several meters away. Worldbreaker Hulk had come in. OF was pissed off by how he couldn't put down his opponent,so his face became all red....and thus Angered Frog came in. They both roared as they prepared themselves for a new battle. WIP Results Category:Blog posts